Fluttershy
|tabclasses = topsmall tempsmaller costumesmall |costume1title = MJH |costume1 = Mare_Do_Well_with_Wings_S2E08.png |costume1caption = Fluttershy la mystérieuse jument héroïque dans La mystérieuse jument héroïque |costume2title = Pansy |costume2 = Fluttershy_-_Private_Pansy_S2E11.png |costume2caption = Fluttershy dans le rôle de Private Pansy dans la création d'Equestria |costume3title = LM |costume3 = Fluttershy_as_Saddle_Rager_ID_S04E06.png |costume3caption = Fluttershy l'incroyable mule dans Les super poneys |costume4title = GF |costume4 = Fluttershy_-_Admiral_Fairy_Flight_ID_S4E21.png |costume4caption = Fluttershy dans le rôle du générale Fairy Flight |costume5title = Celestia |costume5 = Fluttershy_Princess_Celestia_Costume.png |costume5caption = Fluttershy dans le rôle de la Princesse Celestia dans Apprendre à apprendre |humainetitle = EG |humaine1title = Humaine |humaine1 = Fluttershy_full_body_EG.png |humaine1width = 100px |humaine1caption = l'homologue humain de Fluttershy dans My Little Pony : Equestria Girls' |humaine2title = Anthro |humaine2 = Fluttershy_anthro_ID_EG2.png |humaine2width = 170px |humaine2caption = Fluttershy en demi-poney dans ''Hamstocalypse' |humaine3title = Jeune |humaine3 = Young_Fluttershy_ID_EG.png |humaine3caption = l'homologue humain et jeune de Fluttershy dansMy Little Pony : Equestria Girls' |humaine4title = L.A. |humaine4 = Fluttershy_live-action_ID.png |humaine4caption = Fluttershy humaine dans "Magic of Friendship" |genre = Pégase et humaine |sexe = Féminin |résidence = sortie de Poneyville, dans une maisonnette près de la forêt Everfree Cloudsdale (temporairement) |occupation = gardienne d'animaux chanteuse des Poneyphoniques |yeux = (Poney fruit-vampire) |crinière = avec , , , et (Pouvoir d'arc-en-ciel) |pelage = doré |surnoms = Klutzershy, Fluttermal, reine du regard, Shutterfly, Saddle Rager, Flutvampire |marque de beauté = thumb|Trois papillons roses et turquoise thumb|trois vampires roses (en vampie dans S4E7) |voix = Andrea Libman (English) Brittany Lauda (English, ''My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare and My Little Pony: Power Ponies) Lin Peiling (''Mandarin Chinese for Taiwan) Katrine Iven Strømsted (Danish) Lizemijn Libgott (Dutch) Susa Saukko (Finnish) Elisabeth Guinand (European French) Audrey D'Hulstere (European French, season 4) Julia Stoepel (German) Zselyke Szabó (Hungarian) Benedetta Ponticelli (Italian) Emiri Katō (Japanese) Lee Ji-young (Korean) Benedikte Kruse (Norwegian) Sarah MacDonald Berge (Norwegian, demo version of S1E3) Małgorzata Szymańska (Polish) Priscila Ferreira (Brazilian Portuguese, seasons 1, 3, Equestria Girls, and from Rainbow Rocks onward) Kate Kelly (Brazilian Portuguese, Season 4) Bianca Alencar (Brazilian Portuguese, demo version of S1E3) Ioana Dagău (Romanian) Anca Iliese (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Olga Golovanova (Russian) Aleksandra Tomić (Serbian) Carmen Ambrós (European Spanish) Maggie Vera (Latin American Spanish, TV version) Mireya Mendoza (Latin American Spanish, S1E3 (demo version) and promos) Lizette Pålsson (Swedish) Natalya Romanko (Ukrainian) As Flutterguy: Blu Mankuma (English, S1E9) Alvin Sanders (English, S04E14) Gerald Paradies (German) Mario Scarabelli (Italian) Katsuhisa Hōki (Japanese) Shi Yeong-joon (Korean) Simen Sand (Norwegian) Adam Krylik (Polish, S01E09) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Sebastían Llapur (Latin American Spanish) Joakim Jennefors (Swedish) |voix chantée = Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1 and Equestria Girls) Vânia Canto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 3) Vera Calacoci (Italian, Find A Pet Song) Anna Orra (European Spanish, season 2 to Equestria Girls) Dámaris Aragón (European Spanish, season 4) As Flutterguy: Marcus Mosley (English, S4E14) Antônio Moreno (Brazilian Portuguese, S4E14 }} Fluttershy est un des personnages principaux de la série télévisée d’animation My Little Pony : la magie de l’amitié pour toujours ! C’est une pégase femelle jaune avec une crinière et une queue rose, sa marque de beauté est trois papillons roses et turquoises. C’est la gardienne des animaux qui entourent Poneyville et est la détentrice de l’élément de la bonté. Développement Fluttershy est inspirée d'un poney terrestre de première génération appelé Posey. Elle ne possède d'ailleurs pas d'ailes sur le concept initial de Lauren Faust et ne deviendra un pégase que lors de la phase finale d'élaboration des poneys principaux. Son nom ainsi que sa marque de beauté sont les mêmes qu'un poney de troisième génération. Représentation dans la série Personnalité Fluttershy est un poney timide, peureux et effacé (la plupart du temps), comme dans le tout premier épisode, elle trouve des difficultés à dire son nom à Twilight, mais devient ensuite toute enthousiaste lorsqu’elle voit Spike. Elle aide les autres animaux quoi qu’il en soit, même les animaux féroces, mais se montre tellement peureuse avec les monstres de la Forêt désenchantée. C’est aussi la seule poney qui comprend Discord et lui fait confiance, d’ailleurs, c’est grâce à elle que Discord devient gentil. Parfois, elle devient furieuse ou en colère pour sauver ses amies ou parce qu’un animal est blessé, surtout dans Un dragon à Poneyville. Il y a certaines rumeurs que Rainbow dash et elle serait un couple lesbienne.... ATTENTION CE NE SONT QUE DES RUMEURS ! Bonté thumb|Le manticore remercie Fluttershy pour sa bonté Flutterhy devient la détentrice de l’élément de la bonté, un des éléments d’équilibre dans La magie de l’amitié (partie 2). Lorsque les 6 amies vont dans l’ancien château des sœurs royales qui est située dans la Forêt désenchantée, elles sont face à face avec le manticore et commencent la bataille, Fluttershy leur demandera d’arrêter et montrera sa gentillesse à la créature, puis, elle retira une épine sur sa main, ce qui le rendra gentil et il remerciera la pégase pour son travail. Dans le château et après que la Jument Séléniaque détruira les éléments, les éléments d’harmonie sont portés par les personnages principaux comme des colliers et couronne et elles vaincront la Jument Fluttershy est la détentrice de l’élément de la bonté en portant un collier avec une marque de papillon rose qui ressemble à sa marque de beauté. Enfance Une partie de l’enfance de Fluttershy est narrée pendant l’épisode Les chercheuses de talent de la saison 1. Alors en camp d'été, elle est raillée et intimidée par deux poulains qui lui reprochent sa chétivité suite à une chute burlesque. Honteuse, elle est défendue par Rainbow Dash qui, provoquée, finit par défier les deux poulains dans une course de vitesse. thumb|Fluttershy et les animaux pendant son enfance Lors du départ, Fluttershy qui tient le drapeau à damier est déséquilibrée par l'élan de Rainbow Dash et tombe dans le vide. Totalement apeurée et incapable de voler, elle est finalement sauvée par une nuée de papillons. Émerveillée devant ces insectes, elle obtient sa marque de beauté après avoir rassurer les animaux effrayés par "l'arc-en-ciel supersonique" de Rainbow Dash. Colère Fluttershy la peureuse se transforme parfois en Fluttershy pleine de colère pour défendre ses amies ou les animaux, sa première colère était dans Un dragon à Poneyville pour faire partir le dragon avant qu’il n'étouffe tout Equestria, on la voit encore terrifiante dans Un regard de glace où elle dit à la Cocatrice de rendre à Twilight et sa poule leur état normal. Dans Les super poneys, elle se met en colère car une luciole a été blessée. thumb|"Est-que vous ...allez M'AIMER !!!! Dans La meilleure nuit de tous les temps, elle sera si heureuse lorsqu’elle ira au grand gala Équestre ce soir et rencontrera les animaux, mais quand elle les rencontrera, ils s’enfuiront par peur d’elle, à la fin, elle finit par se mettre en colère après que les animaux ne l’acceptent pas. Yeux thumb|left|Un vrai regard de glace ! Fluttershy utilise son ‘’Affreux regard’’ parfois pour ce qu’elle veut des autres, surtout dans Un regard de glace pour que la Cockatrice rende à Twilight et la poule leur état normal puis dans Chauves-souris ! Twilight explique à Fluttershy qu’elle utilisera ses yeux pour arrêter les chauves-souris et elle va lancer un sort sur eux pour qu’il ne mange plus les pommes, Fluttershy l’utilise mais se transforme à la fin en un poney vampire. Cependant, elle fait le serment de ne l'utiliser que dans les cas les plus graves. Flutterbat thumb|Ce n'est pas Fluttershy , c'est Flutvampire ! Dans la saison 4 épisode Chauves-souris, les personnages principaux doivent arrêter des chauves-souris fruits vampires d’attaquer dans les vergers d’Applejack, elles proposent d’utiliser les yeux de Fluttershy et la magie de Twilight pour qu’ils n’aiment plus les pommes. Mais lorsque Fluttershy utilise ses yeux, elle finira par se comporter comme un chauve-souris et se transforme en un vampire cette nuit, alors Rarity l’appelle : Flutvampire. Fluttermal thumb|Fluttershy ne préfère pas en parler Dans Apparence trompeuse de la saison 1, Fluttershy et les autres personnages principaux suivront Apple Bloom qui suivra Zécora, l’horrible enchanteresse, elles passeront les fleurs blagueuses qui feront le lendemain des malédictions pour les poneys, alors la voix douce de Fluttershy se changera à une voix très grave, Spike la nommera : Flutter-mal. Fluttermal reviendra à Fluttershy dans l’épisode Fluttertrac de la saison 4, ùu Zecora proposera à Fluttershy et Rarity d’utiliser encorepour la pégase les fleurs blagueuses qui changera sa voix en une voix grave pour remplacer Big McIntosh dans les Poneyphoniques lorsqu’il perd sa voix. Chant Fluttershy est le seul poney qui a une voix mélodieuse et magnifique, on l’attendre chanter dans : Une créature bien étrange, Les chercheuses de talent ( dans un flashback ), Un regard de glace et Un animal pour Rainbow Dash. Dans Fluttertrac, elle chante dans la nature avec une voix incroyable et douce, alors ses amies sont bouleversées en disant que sa voix est comme un morceau de paradis, mettant la pégase dans l’embarras, Rarity lui demande de faire partie des Poneyphoniques mais elle refuse parce qu’elle a des problèmes de trac, tout le long de l’épisode, Pinkie Pie essaie de lui dire qu’elle chante bien, mais elle la fait pleurer. Chant des oiseaux thumb|Les oiseaux chantés de Fluttershy pour le mariage de Cadence Fluttershy utilise ses oiseaux pour chanter dans l’inauguration des événements, mariages …etc. D’ailleurs, elle se charge de la musique pour la fête du soleil d’été dans La magie de l’amitié (partie 1). Dans Vive les mariés (partie 1) et (2), elle se charge de même pour le mariage de la Princesse Cadence. Mais parfois, ses oiseaux chantent mal, surtout quand Fluttershy explique à Twilight que leur voix est faible dans l'épisode Vive les mariés. L'incroyable mule thumb|L'incroyable mule Dans l’épisode Les super poneys, L'Incroyable Mule sera le rôle de Fluttershy dans le comics. Elle portera une tenue verte et un masque violet. Malheureusement, son pouvoir consistera à se transformer en monstre si elle se met en colère, de ce fait que son utilité sera faible. Cependant à la fin, lorsqu’elle détruira l’usine, elle se rougira et reviendra à sa peau normale à Equestria et se demandera comme elle était. Couture Dans Le défilé haut-couture de la saison 1, Fluttershy montre à ses amies son talent caché pour la couture. Alors que Rarity est effondrée d'humiliation, Fluttershy finit la robe de celle-ci, avec l'aide de ses amies. Relations avec Discord thumb|left|Fluttershy et Discord lors de la saison 3Fluttershy et Discord ont une relation très forte, sauf dans Le retour de l’harmonie (partie 1) et partie 2, elle semble qu’elle ne le connaitra jamais mais ils deviendront des amis lors de l’épisode Le retour de Discord de la troisième saison, elle lui apprendra alors à être gentil, il commencera alors à aimer la magie de l’amitié. Dans Trois, bonjour les dégâts, il est révélé qu’ils écrivent des lettres parce qu’ils sont des amis. Dans Le voleur de magie (partie 1), Fluttershy dit qu’on peut vraiment faire confiance à Discord mais les autres ne l’écoute pas, dans la deuxième partie lorsque Discord revient, il capture les personnages principaux, même Fluttershy, ce qui brise le cœur de Fluttershy, il s'excuse à elle à la fin, tout le monde devient ainsi ses amis. Angel Angel est l’animal de compagnie de Fluttershy, ils s’amusent parfois et se disputent parfois, dans L’invitation Angel demande à Fluttershy de prendre le deuxième billet de Twilight pour qu’elle puisse partir au grand gala Equestre, Dans Un dragon à Poneyville Spike doit garder Angel alors que Fluttershy doit partir pour arrêter le dragon. Cependant, Angel peut montrer sa colère, surtout dans L’invitation et Un stage très spécial. Dans Un stage très spécial, il jette la nourriture de Fluttershy et expulse même la pégase hors sa maison. Dans Le palais hanté, Fluttershy et Angel, ainsi que Rarity, partent dans l’ancien château des deux sœurs pour restaurer sa beauté. Angel disparait, ce qui met Fluttershy folle en le cherchant. A la fin, lorsqu’elle croit qu’un mur tombe sur lui, elle devient folledingue et ne croit pas ses yeux en criant. Quand Angel vient sain et sauf, elle rougit, et s'échangent des câlins. Maison thumb|La maison de Fluttershy La maison de Fluttershy est une maisonnette près de la forêt Désenchantée, il y a à l’intérieur plein d'animaux et leurs petites maisons ainsi que la salle, la cuisine, la chambre à coucher et un petit jardin derrière. Dans La vraie Twilight, lorsque les marques de beauté des personnages principaux se changent, Rainbow Dash part pour habiter dans la maisonnette de Fluttershy, alors que Fluttershy part au SugarCube Corner. Représentation dans les films My Little Pony : Equestria Girls thumb|Fluttershy humaine dans la chanson de cafétéria Fluttershy est la première des amies de Twilight Sparkle à faire son apparition dans le film alors que celle-ci se faisait réprimander par Sunset Shimmer en quête de la couronne de Twilight. Leur première conversation est plus constructive que lorsque Twilight a rencontré son homologue poney la première fois mais elle a autant de difficulté à dire son prénom et sa réaction lorsqu'elle voit Spike est identique à celle de son homologue. Dans le film, elle reçoit la couronne en pleine tête alors qu'elle distribue des prospectus pour le refuge des animaux de Canterlot et elle la donnera à la proviseur Celestia. Après que Twilight l'ait défendue, elle lui dit où se trouve le bureau de Celestia et lui conseille de cacher Spike dans son sac, comme elle fait avec ses animaux. On la revoit plus tard quand Sunset Shimmer ridiculise Twilight. On apprend alors qu'elle est fâchée contre Pinkie Pie parce qu'elle a amené des pétards et des feux d'artifice pour sa vente de charité pour le refuge. En fait, Sunset Shimmer a envoyé un texto à Pinkie, en se faisant passer pour Fluttershy, disant que la vente était annulée et qu'elle comptait faire une fête à la place. Le mensonge dévoilé, elle se réconcilie avec Pinkie Pie et aide Twilight à devenir la princesse du bal. Lorsqu'elle apprend la vérité sur Twilight, elle devient toute guillerette de savoir que Spike est en réalité un dragon et qu'il peut parler. Elle participe ensuite au nettoyage de la salle, au bal et à la bataille pour empêcher Sunset Shimmer d'obtenir la couronne. Equestria Girls : Rainbow Rocks thumb|Fluttershy joue du tambourin Fluttershy fait partie des Rainbooms où elle joue du tambourin. Au début du film, quand Pinkie Pie dit que l'affiche de leur groupe sent le gâteau, elle voudra sentir mais Pinkie lui plaque l'affiche sur le nez et elle aura plein de paillettes sur le visage. Lors de la répétition du groupe, Fluttershy propose quelques chansons à Rainbow Dash mais celle ci n'y prêtera aucune attention. Après que les Dazzlings aient fait parler d'elle, Rainbow Dash proposera d'utiliser leur magie afin de leur botter les fesses mais Fluttershy leur rappellera qu'aucune d'entre elles ne sait comment l'utiliser. Grâce à Sunset Shimmer, les Rainbooms réussiront à prévenir Twilight et on verra Rarity mettre du vernis sur les ongles de Fluttershy dans l'attente de la princesse de l'amitié. Une fois Twilight de retour, elle tenteront d'utiliser leur magie mais rien ne se produira. Elle doivent chanter pour rompre le sort des Dazzlings. Durant la soirée entre copines chez Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy donne son carnet à Twilight, le temps qu'elle trouve le contre sort. Twilight lira certaines chansons que Fluttershy a écrite et les aimera beaucoup. Lorsque les Rainbooms montent sur scène lors de la bataille des groupes, Snip et Snail tricheront en éclairant Fluttershy avec un projecteur. De par sa timidité, Fluttershy va tenter d'éviter la lumière, ce qui n'empêchera pas la victoire des Rainbooms. Elle sera la seule à ne pas tomber à la renverse suite à l'intervention de Sunset Shimmer, bien qu'elle prendra peur. Quand les Rainbooms seront enfermées par Trixie, Fluttershy laissera sa frustration exploser car aucune des chansons qu'elle a écrite n'ont été joués. Sa frustration et celle de ses amies nourriront les Dazzlings jusqu'à ce que Sunset Shimmer réussisse à les calmer. Une fois libres, Rainbow Dash proposera une chanson de Fluttershy pour affronter les Dazzlings. Les Rainbooms finiront par vaincre les Dazzlings avec l'aide de Sunset Shimmer. Courts métrages Fluttershy apparaîtra dans le deuxième film Equestria Girls où elle jouera du tambourin. Dans un des courts-métrage fait en vue de la sortie du film, "Hamstocalypse", Fluttershy demande à Rarity de garder ses hamsters le temps qu'elle nettoie leur cage... Malheureusement Rarity tente de rendre les rongeurs présentables, perdant le contrôle sur eux et ils commenceront à se battre. Fluttershy essaie de les calmer mais la dispute reprend de plus belle. Les deux filles tenteront de les attraper jusqu'à ce qu'un tambourin tombe au sol, hypnotisant les animaux par son tintement. Fluttershy se mettra à en jouer, réveillant sa magie et calmant les hamsters qui retournent alors tranquillement dans leur cage. Suite à cette expérience, Rarity déclare alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les hamsters aient une telle opinion de la mode. Dans "La journée idéale", on la verra devant un jeu de chasse-taupe en refusant de frapper les taupes mais quand Twilight lui montrera une peluche ressemblant à Discord, elle cognera la peluche. On la revoit se faisant trainer dans le train fantôme par Applejack et Twilight mais selle era la seule à en sortir sans être terrifiée alors qu'elle avait peur d'y aller. Durant la chanson "Remue-toi", elle choisira un thème animalier mais ses amies ont un peu de mal à s'entendre avec les animaux présents. Applications Jeux vidéos On voit Fluttershy dans le premier jeu vidéo de Elements of harmony où elle participe pour vaincre la Jument Séléniaque et aussi dans le deuxième jeu de Twilight Sparkle : Teacher for a day. On la revoit même dans le jeu de Ios et Android qui représente Poneyville. Comics il existe un comics de 2011 N°19, où Fluttershy reviendra en montrant même sa colère. Galerie Catégorie:Pégases Catégorie:Familliers de Poneyville Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Familiers de Cloudsdale